


Wide Awake by Shelly Crane Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Wide Awake - Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for the Wide Awake series by Shelly Crane. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/wide-awake-by-shelly-crane-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake by Shelly Crane Playlist

01\. Wide Awake by Katy Perry

02\. Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling Feat. Lzzy Hale

03\. Boom Clap by Charli XCX

04\. Just Keep Breathing by Jackson Harris

05\. Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips

06\. This Is Your Life by Switchfoot

07\. Demons by Imagine Dragons

08\. Wait by M83

09\. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

10\. Unconditionally by Katy Perry

11\. Let Me In by Grouplove

12\. Wide Awake (Violin cover) by Taylor Davis


End file.
